Almost Awry
by yukuro
Summary: In a slip, Shinichi finds himself in a hostage situation. At least he has company: none other than Kaitou Kid himself. [KaitoxShinichi]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing :D

**Pairing: **Kaitou KID x Kudou Shinichi

**Almost Awry**

_By: yukuro_

Unfortunately, he was still awkward in his body. At least, that was the excuse Shinichi thought up for himself when he found himself captured during the procession of the latest heist by a fake Kaitou Kid. His first mistake was not realizing the advance notice was not from the real Kid. His second mistake was pausing for a split second when the lights went out. That was when a fist drove soundly into his stomach and the world around him turned black.

When he managed to pull his heavy eyelids open again, he sighed in exasperated realization that his surroundings were completely unfamiliar and metal handcuffs restrained his hands behind his back. He had been careless. For a moment, he had forgotten the length of his own legs and stepped so awkwardly that he _had_ to pause. It was too easy to fall back into the routine of being Conan. After all, it had taken him a week just to revert back from calling "Ran-neechan" every time he saw his friend. Ran was not pleased to say the least.

He knew he should have suspected something from the moment he read the notice. It had vaguely occurred to him that the note seemed different from the ones Kid usually sent, but he had to push it to the back of his mind since piles of work still needed to be done for the police. At the scene of the crime, Shinichi was immediately able to tell that the Kid that had appeared was a fake. Their body structures were different, the way they spoke, the way they stood, and even the way he looked at Shinichi—everything was wrong.

And Kid did not kidnap people. Purposely.

But since when was he a Kid expert? That was supposed to be Sonoko's division of expertise.

Shinichi shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He quickly set about scanning the room and letting his mind calculate a way of escape. There were no windows, no air vents, no way to escape. There was only a door and piles of boxes everywhere.

"Save yourself the trouble, I've already checked the entire place out."

Freezing visibly at the sound of a voice nearly identical to his own (it always creeped him out when he heard it!), Shinichi turned stiffly to see that indeed, the real Kaitou Kid was seated behind him, shackled and propped up against the wall. It took a moment for Shinichi to get over Kid's trance-inducing smile, but then he frowned and demanded immediately, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"That's not a nice thing to say to your new roommate," Kid called aloud, lifting his legs to point out the fetters on them. Grinning, he commented with a wink, "At least _you_ don't have _these_, Kudou Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi blinked for moment before finally pulling himself up into a sitting position. For Kaitou Kid to be captured, and shackled at that, something was seriously wrong with the situation. Suspiciously, Shinichi asked in a sliding tone, "Kaitou Kid, caught? What's your excuse?"

"Of course," Kid began dramatically, suddenly making a rose appear behind Shinichi's ear, "the madman has threatened the person most precious to me!"

"…you're kidding me," Shinichi replied flatly with a frown, shaking the rose off his head.

"You wound me! Where would I be if I didn't have you chasing after me all the time?" Kid replied, dramatic tone not fading. Finally, he cocked his head to the side and tapped the side of his face lightly. Offering a grin, he explained, "Well, it's true anyway. Even if you're my rival, I have to protect the civilians. Oh, and I also won't forgive that imposter for using my name."

"Wait, you're saying your imposter is after me?" Shinichi demanded, leaning closer to the other teen. "_Why_?"

"Shortly after our last little escapade together, his daughter commit suicide," Kid explained, tone completely serious. "She was one of your fans, actually. The man said that she was in a rage that day; raving wildly that 'Kudou Shinichi-sama is too obsessed with Kaitou Kid to return my feelings' and 'he didn't even reply to my love letter!' Basically, he wants revenge. Or so he ranted to me earlier."

After hearing the brief explanation, Shinichi felt a stab of guilt. Actually, he had piles of love letters he had never bothered to look at. Since he had returned to his natural body and his "away job," the letters started pouring in again. He just never looked at them. Particularly because Ran had grown accustom to pointing the kitchen knife, or whatever pointy and dangerous objects she had at hand, at his neck whenever he brought them anywhere near her or her father's agency.

The fact that his work had once again harmed an innocent person weighed heavily on his conscience. Then there was the other fact…

"You let yourself be captured, didn't you?" he muttered to Kid with his head drooped low.

"You're perceptive as always, Shinichi," the other teen replied with a sympathetic smile. Leaning forward, he tapped the detective's head lightly with his own forehead. Once Shinichi looked up at him in confusion and stunned surprise, Kid broke out a grin before announcing cheerfully, "It's partially my fault too anyway, seeing how it is that you're in love with me and all!"

Shinichi nearly dropped his head to the ground. If Sonoko could only see the great Kaitou Kid-sama now, acting completely and utterly immature. Frown settling on his face, along with an angry blush, Shinichi glared hotly at the other teen before declaring firmly, "I don't remember letting you call me by my first name."

"But you don't deny you're in love with me?" Kid cut in with a mischievous grin before Shinichi could continue.

"Shut up," Shinichi snapped irritably, dropping his head into his hands in exasperation. He sighed slightly, regaining his calm. Slowly, he lifted his head a fraction to gaze at the thief in seriousness, "You probably agitated the man even more. By surrendering so easily that is. You didn't have to do something like this for me."

Kid simply grinned in response, smiling as if everything were perfectly fine. It was a change from the usual determined smirk he usual wore on heists. Shinichi thought the now full smile made him look more human and average. Kaitou Kid was also just a regular high school student beneath the costume.

Before their conversation could continue any longer, the door creaked open and light streamed into the room. Shinichi winced slightly at the invasion of the bright rays, but Kid simply reflected them back from his monocle. A silhouette of a man came to stand in the doorway, blocking out the light again.

"I won't forgive you," he was rambling as he stepped closer to the boys. "I won't forgive you, Kudou!"

Shinichi prepared himself to dodge, but Kid had neatly shook his hat off his head before the man, making him stumble back. Out of the hat flew a dove. The white bird circled the man once, pecking his forehead once before flying out the door. The thief grinned and winked at the teen detective, silently letting him know that the dove was off to notify the police of their location. Shinichi only managed to briefly nod in return before a fist pulling upward on his collar forced him to his feet. This time, before Kid could make any movements, the man kicked the thief back squarely in the face. Kid's monocle went flying across the room.

"Kid…!" Shinichi managed to gasp out before the man shoved his fingers into his mouth. Eyes widened, Shinichi flailed his arms wildly behind his back and kicked his feet vainly when he felt a pill sliding down his throat. The scenario seemed awfully familiar.

Dropping Shinichi back onto the ground in a heap, the man glared down in satisfaction. "That drug will slowly drain you of your strength. When you've settled down, I'll come back and settle our dispute." Sending a glare in Kid's general direction, he snarled an add-on, "You'll be next, Kaitou Kid!"

Like that, the man was gone again with the door slamming shut.

"Kudou!" Kid called in a panic, crawling towards the other teen. Shinichi was sweating and quivering, knees pulled up to his chest. Kid's eyebrows slowly knitted upwards. "_Kudou_!"

"I-I'm fine," Shinichi muttered breathily, slowly sitting up and letting his bangs fall over his eyes. His breathing was still heavy and his body felt awkward. "Damn it," he breathed, feeling his grip loosen. "What the hell did he give me?"

"Probably some kind of sedative," Kid muttered in response, examining the other boy with concern. His fingers were itching to touch the still-shuddering teen, but they remained securely locked behind his back. He sighed for a moment before remembering something most helpful. "Ah…"

"What is it?" Shinichi asked in a breathy tone again, turning slightly to examine the other teen. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded, struggling valiantly to keep his vision from blurring. Overall, he looked very…distracting.

"_Kid_!" the detective yelled out in irritation.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Kid plastered a grin on his face again. He hardly even bothered to care about the fact that Shinichi was presently seeing his face completely exposed. Instead, he announced, "I have a lock pick in my front pocket."

Shinichi's brows furrowed. He did not like the bad feeling he was getting from this.

"I can't reach it," Kid continued, jingling the shackles that tied his wrists together behind him just for good measure. Slowly, he turned to grin sheepishly at the other teen. "You'll have to get it."

"There's no way I can do that!" Shinichi instantly protested. His face turned faintly red. Kid's _front pockets_…

"You have to," the magician insisted in all seriousness. "I may have a bag of tricks, but removing my arm to retrieve the pick is really not part of my act. You have to do it, Kudou. Unless you want to stay here and wait for that guy to get back."

Biting his lip slightly in discomfort, Shinichi finally gave up and put his hands to the ground. Leveling himself to his knees, he slowly crawled towards the stunned thief before reversing his direction, back facing Kid. Face mortifyingly red, Shinichi mumbled, "Come here."

Kid could have laughed if they were in a different situation. He shifted forward until Shinichi's hand brushed against his thigh. Now it was definitely his turn to bite his lip and let his face heat up. Suddenly, he had to rethink whether or not this was a good idea. As wonderful Shinichi's constant patting of his thigh was, this was most definitely not the time and place. As quietly as he could, he let out a hiss of anticipation.

Shinichi was eternally grateful for the fact that he could face away as he did this. His hands were clumsy behind his back and most likely patting all the wrong places. After all, Kid did stiffen and tense awkwardly a few moments ago. Lowering his head to let his arms reach further back, Shinichi grunted slightly as he finally managed to slip his fingers into Kid's pocket. Only, that grunt sounded more like a suggestive moan. Kid stiffened again.

Awkward was most definitely the best word to describe the situation.

He paused for a moment, realizing in dread that he had to move closer in order to reach deeper into Kid's pocket. For once, Shinichi felt his mind in a flurry and he was unable to think clearly. If his face could get any redder, it did just then. Reluctantly, he whispered, "C-Come closer… I can't reach…"

Blinking, Kid could only shift over in compliance. With a sigh, he commented, "You know, it'd be easier for you to move than for me to move. I mean, considering the fact that your feet aren't chained."

"I don't want to touch the wrong place," Shinichi muttered in embarrassment, hanging his head as he did so.

At first, Kid flushed in response, surprised by the tone of voice Shinichi was using. But that was probably the drug's fault. Despite himself and the situation, he could not help but let out a soft laugh, which only made Shinichi sink lower in embarrassment. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and nipped the back of Shinichi's neck before shifting his leg to allow the other teen better access to his pocket. Amusement in his voice, Kid whispered rather seductively, "You're cute when you're embarrassed, Shinichi."

Just as he was about to yell something out in retaliation, his fingers nudged the pick. All previous embarrassment instantly flew away from him as he secured the pick between his fingers. Triumphantly, he exclaimed, "Got it!"

As quickly as he could, he removed his hand from Kid's pocket, lock pick firmly grasped in his palm. He extended his fingers, hoping they would be able to reach his handcuffs but no avail. A frown crossed his lips. He demanded in irritation, "Now what? It's not long enough."

Kid thought for a moment before nudging the boy with his knee. He felt slightly bad for suggesting what he was about to say since Shinichi still looked like he was in horrible condition, but there was really no other way. Sheepishly, he stated, "You'll have to pick my lock first so I can help you with my hands."

"And just how do you expect me to do that?" Shinichi demanded hotly, more sweat forming on his forehead. "I can't pick locks with my hands behind my back."

"Uhm…use your mouth?"

Face heating up again just after he got it under control, Shinichi angrily extended a leg and kicked the thief on the back of his head. He knew there was no other way, but kicking him _did_ make him feel better about it at least. Shinichi promptly ignored Kid's complaints of "ow, that hurt!" and with as much dignity as he could, bumped the thief's shoulder and muttered, "Hold the pick for a second."

Once again slightly stunned, Kid obediently held the pick as Shinichi got on his knees again to retrieve the pick with his teeth. He raised his hands slightly to allow Shinichi better access without having to bend completely over. He could not help but flush slightly himself. He could feel Shinichi's breath on his hands. They were definitely itching to touch the teen now. More for reasons of keeping himself in check, Kid whispered urgently, "Hurry up!"

Shinichi growled softly in annoyance, using all of his strength to simply hold the pick between his teeth. The drug was starting to take its effect more powerfully now. His vision was swimming and Kid's hands looked like they had seven fingers on each. He closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a labored breath. If he did not free Kid now and just pass out, there was no chance of escape for both of them. Opening his eyes with renewed determination, Shinichi clenched the thin piece of metal more firmly in his teeth and set about picking the lock.

Just when he heard the familiar click of a releasing lock, Shinichi swooned and fell forward. Fortunately, Kid was fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor. The unfortunate bit of the scenario was that they were in a rather suggestive position and Shinichi was too exhausted to do anything about it. He could only close his eyes briefly as the feeling of light-headedness continued to grow stronger. Kid's arms tightened around him briefly, handcuffs still hanging from one wrist. Leaning over, the thief whispered with a smirk into the other teen's ear, "Good work, Shinichi."

"I told you…to stop calling…my first name," Shinichi grumbled through labored breaths. His eyes were barely a slit open, but he could still clearly see Kid's quirked lips. Feeling the last of his energy beginning to slip away, Shinichi grudgingly slumped into Kid's grasp, cursing himself as he did so. For the moment, he had no other choice but to rely on him.

"You're making this very hard for me," Kid commented with slight amusement as he gazed down at Shinichi, who was presently sprawled across his lap. Shinichi was too tired to move so he simply made an irritated, muffled sound against the other teen's chest. Kid grinned. "Although, I have to admit, you do keep getting cuter despite the drug and all."

"Just…get us out of here," Shinichi grumbled as he felt Kid's arms encircle him to reach his handcuffs. His face turned slightly redder when he realized Kid's lips were mere millimeters from his ear. He could feel the thief's warm breath. Thoroughly mortified, he buried his face into Kid's shirt.

As soon as the click sounded and Shinichi's handcuffs clattered to the floor, Kid swept the teen detective up and rose to his feet. Purposely ignoring the way the other boy was scowling at him, the thief smirked to himself. He took a step towards the door before pausing. In retrospect, he stepped back to retrieve his hat (which he had to kick onto his head to avoid dropping Shinichi) and monocle. Once fully equipped again, Kid slinked towards the door, hoping for the best.

"We'd better hope for a clean getaway," Kid muttered as he pressed his back against the wall by the door. Carefully, he shifted Shinichi's weight onto one arm to reach out and carefully tug at the handle. After getting a feel of the lock, he frowned. "It's locked from the outside. There's not even a keyhole on this side. We'll have to lure him to open the door somehow."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Shinichi scowled. His scowl probably would have been more effective if he actually had the energy to stop leaning on the person he was scowling at. He frowned in embarrassment when Kid turned to flash him what could only be described as a mischievous smirk.

"Start making noise, sweetheart."

Shinichi made a face. Blushing faintly, and angrily mind you, in the dark, Shinichi grumbled, "That sounded perverted."

"Damn, so you caught my connotation," Kid sighed with a low, playful whistle and a lopsided grin as he gently set Shinichi back down on the floor. Then, his tone grew serious again, "Seriously though. If we cause a ruckus, he'll be sure to come check on his. We can get him when he comes through the door."

"That's pretty risky," Shinichi commented, slouching over slightly from lack of energy.

Kid simply shrugged in response before tipping Shinichi's chin upward so the teen detective could clearly see him wink. "But it _is_ the only chance we've got."

Before Shinichi could get another word in, Kid leaned over and nipped at the other teen's neck for the second time during their capture, making Shinichi squeak in surprise. Grinning in satisfaction, Kid pulled back and blew the detective a mock kiss before strolling casually over to the pile of boxes at the sides of the room. Shinichi had to shoot him a glare. Considering the situation they were in, Kid was a bit too unconcerned. Loosely put.

While Kid kicked over boxes and tossed them around as loudly as he could, Shinichi winced from where he was sitting. Although, admittedly, it was more because he was feeling completely drained rather than the harsh sounds Kid was making. But he wouldn't tell Kid that.

When Kid decided he had made enough noise and caused enough damage, he returned to Shinichi's side to help reposition the other teen. As he shifted Shinichi, he muttered, "He'll be coming any minute now. I'll wait above the door. You'll just have to try to stay safe."

"Do I look like a helpless maiden in distress to you?" Shinichi asked dryly, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Not at all," Kid instantly chimed back, a charming grin returning to his face. "You look like a gorgeous detective I'd like to introduce to my bedroom."

Shinichi's jaw dropped open.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Kid laughed, patting the other teen's head playfully before his blue gaze grew sharp and serious again. "I wasn't kidding about staying safe though. You'll be the first thing he sees when he gets in here. I'm just worried he may be armed. I don't want anything to happen to you, Shinichi."

On the inside, Shinichi felt somewhat touched by Kid's sincerely sweet words. But his calculating part of his brain reminded himself of the situation again and forced his blush back down the best it could. Ducking his head a bit to hide his receding blush, Shinichi whispered hoarsely while extending an arm to push the thief back, "Hurry up and go before he gets here."

Kid spared Shinichi one more glance before sweeping forward in one swift movement to capture Shinichi's lips with his own. After a few moments of heated tongue-battle, Kid pulled back and licked his smirking lips accordingly.

"W-What was that for?" Shinichi asked suspiciously, glaring at Kid in the dark.

"Good luck," Kid said with a shrug before rising to his feet and lifting a hand to the top of the doorframe. Rapid, approaching footsteps sounded from the other side of the wall. As he hoisted himself up on the wall somehow (Shinichi hadn't the slightest idea how he did it—after all, his brain was still steamed from the drug), Kid offered Shinichi one more grin. "If this goes well, reward me with more, ok?"

Before Shinichi could find something to throw at the thief, the door swung open and the man charged in, whipping his head around rapidly in search of his captives. His wild eyes latched onto Shinichi and his shaking arm lifted to reveal a revolver gun. He took a long stride towards Shinichi in blind fury—only to be instantly stopped by both of Kid's fists connecting to the back of his head. The captor gave a howl of pain before falling forward flat on his face before Shinichi's feet.

As Kid hopped lightly to the floor again, Shinichi took the liberty of prying the gun from the unconscious man's grip. Without a word, he disassembled it and removed some pieces here and there and slipped them into his pocket. Then, he reassembled the gun and tossed it next to the man's body.

"Well-prepared, I see," Kid commented, hands in his pockets. When Shinichi shot him another glare, Kid simply smirked and nudged the captor away from Shinichi with his foot. He the proceeded to lift Shinichi back into his arms and striding out the door. "So then. Do I get that reward you promised?"

"I didn't promise anything!" Shinichi scowled.

"Che. Fine. I'll put it on your tab," Kid replied determinedly, as he broke into a run through the warehouse they were in. He failed to see Shinichi's reddening face and death glare. Or he saw it and happily chose to ignore it. As he skidded through the halls, he murmured to himself, "The police should be here by now."

"Won't they think you're behind this?" Shinichi asked suddenly, remembering how their captor had been imitating Kid.

Kid simply grinned. As an explanation, he stated, "I took the liberty to call a good friend of mine. Ah, hold onto me, Shinichi."

Before Shinichi could even blink again, Kid wrapped his arms tighter around the teen detective's body, surrounding them both in his white cape. The next thing Shinichi knew, shattered glass was flying around them and a hundred police lights were shining up at them. Kid had just jumped out of the second story window.

Surprising, the thief managed a neat landing on top of a police car, making the started officers scramble off in the opposite direction. Nakamori had to shout a few seething commands through his megaphone before the officers slowly edged towards them again.

"I won't forgive you, Kudou Shinichi!"

The enraged captor had appeared at the window they had just jumped from and pointed his gun down at the two in rage. Kid instinctively shielded Shinichi with his back. The police guns instantly pointed up to the window, but the man was too deranged to realize. Letting out wild laughter of lost self-control, the man happily pulled the trigger.

The gun made no noise for a second, then backfired, causing the center of the gun to explode. The trigger, at least, flew towards them and knocked Kid's top hat to the ground. The police instantly reacted and simultaneously ran for the warehouse front doors to arrest the man.

"So that's what you were doing," Kid said musingly to Shinichi with a rather devilish looking grin splattered across his face as he gently pulled the detective away from his previous hold. He gazed admiringly down at Shinichi for a moment before letting him onto his feet. "I suppose I'd better let you go before your friend there decides to pull a gun on me."

Shinichi blinked in confusion while Kid simply grinned and planted a chaste kiss squarely on the detective's flushed and rosy lips. Then, Kid tapped the blushing Shinichi's shoulder and let him fall backwards off the top of the car directly into Hattori's arms.

"Kudou! Are you all right?" Hattori sputtered in half-concern, half-shock. That's right. Shinichi had almost forgotten Hattori was in town with his father that week. Hattori squeezed Shinichi into a tight, clearly concerned but literally breathtaking embrace (Shinichi had to gasp for air) as he continued to ramble, "I came as soon as I heard! Ran-chan's waiting for you back at her father's agency, and—…! And did he just _kiss_ you?"

Kid simply grinned down at the two when Hattori turned to shoot him a heated glare. He only turned when an extended arm offered his hat back to him.

"So calling me here was especially to clear your name of kidnapping Kudou?" Hakuba asked with a neat smirk on his face as Kid took his hat from his grasp. "So you do care about these things after all."

"Nah," Kid said with a careless wave of his hand as he flipped his hat back on. "I just called you here to make you jealous watching me make out with Shinichi, which, I'll have you know, he's promised me."

Hakuba was sure a few screws in his mind fell loose right then at the mental pictures.

Hattori looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. Or pull a gun on Kid, as the thief had previously mentioned. More likely the latter of the two.

Shinichi simply sunk a bit lower in Hattori's grasp to hide his complete and utter mortification. Actually, he definitely wanted to pull a gun on himself right then and there.

Regaining his composure the best he could, Hakuba stated in a cracked voice, "There were no jewels to steal this time. What's your incentive for helping out? Don't think I couldn't tell you purposely got caught."

"Ah," Kid called out, tapping the side of his face thoughtfully. "But that's were you're wrong, my dear detective. Something was definitely stolen tonight. Something that can never be given to anyone else or replaced."

"And just what is that?" Shinichi asked through gritted teeth as he slowly brought his head up to meet Kid's gaze.

A white-gloved finger descended and pointed directly at Shinichi. Kid grinned. "Your heart, of course."

Hakuba and Hattori simultaneously turned to stare in disbelief at the furiously blushing and irritated Shinichi. Kid took that opportunity to hop up the side of the building and hang from a ledge before pushing off and releasing his hang-glider. "Shinichi!" he called playfully over his shoulder as he flew away from the scene. He blew another kiss and winked. "Don't forget about your tab! I'll be collecting with interest!"

"What tab?" Hattori demanded wildly, tight embrace not loosening on Shinichi until the other detective nudged him a bit for air.

At that point, Hakuba sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He would let Kid get away this time. The thief _did_ actually do something useful this time by rescuing Kudou and notifying the police. Lifting his gaze up to the sky, he commented as he watched Kid sail away, "His plans never seem to go awry, do they?"

Shinichi kept his head low to hide his flushed face. As if he could think of anything else but his "tab" now. Slowly, he similarly snuck a gaze up at Kid's disappearing form.

"Almost."

Owari.

**A/N:** Innuendo!fic completely. XD And _oh_, it was _fun_. There's a serious lack of Kaito x Shinichi in this fandom. D: Sure the canon Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, Heiji x Kazuha are great and all, but how about some variety? n.n; Yes. Well. ... Kaito x Shinichi FTW! XD

OH YEAH. My friend did a kind of omake comic thing for this fic (different text--she used my drafting text), so view. I command you. 8D

yuulin. livejournal. com/ 15000. html# cutid1 (Remove the spaces :D)

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can (and support/spread the Kaito x Shinichi love 8D).


End file.
